


Wammy House Chronicles

by panic_at_thebirthdayparty



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, Memes, Tumblr Memes, Wammy House, Wammy's Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_thebirthdayparty/pseuds/panic_at_thebirthdayparty
Summary: Wammy house is more than an orphanage, it's a home. A home with occasional sex scandals, rumors, and trends





	1. Near is ripped

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, before you read I'd like to thank tumblr user mihaelkeehl. All the stories are based on their wammy house memes post so go check them out. I promise it's worth it. Enjoy the story

 No one knew how the rumor started. It just spread around the house one day and within a few hours everyone had heard the news that the genius known as Near was _fucking shredded._

 No one wanted to believe it either. He stays inside all day, barely eats anything of nutritional value, and of course there is also the fact he was eight years old.

 But due to the fact that they couldn't deny it, everyone soon just accepted it as a fact.

 "Dude, Near _is_ shredded."

 "Wait. Really! How do you know?"

 "He was changing his shirt and goddamn. I think he has an eight-pack."

 Of course everyone had then tried to see for themselves if near was as ripped as Matt said he was but no one could ever catch the little albino off guard.

 Eventually everyone gave up. Once in a while a new arrival would try to debunk the theory that the puny eight year old was shredded but none have achieved.

 To this day, the residents of wammy house still tell the legend of the mythical eight-pack but no one will truly know.

 Except for that douche Near who won't tell anyone shit.


	2. Exam Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exam season is the worst season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most stories are based off of posts from Tumblr user mihaelkeehl and their wammy house memes so go check them out!

Exam season is the worst season at wammy house. Students get less and less sleep and consume as much as they can for energy.

Both Roger and Watari have noticed the stress the testing puts on the students but since they technically only advise for the housing and care of students, there is very little they can do.

The teachers then started noticing weird behavior in the children during exam season.

They were falling asleep where ever it was possible, chugging energy drinks mixed with coffee, one student had even been found snorting pixie stix to keep himself awake.

The teachers were going to push it aside, claiming it was quite normal for them trying alternative ways to stay awake and then a young L lawliet came along.

He had no explanation. He didn't say anything at all actually. He just laid face down on the floor listening to Fall Out Boy for days on end, never getting up once.

His teachers were horrified by the fact the young genius who had become one of the best detectives in the world had resorted to this.

Along with him was A and Beyond, both deciding to go along with their friend as they had nothing better to do than help him through his existential crisis.

Eventually other students followed suit and wammy house became the calmest it was since it first opened.

No more children running in the garden or pranks being pulled on their friends in the living area. The only thing heard was Dance Dance over the loud speaker

As time went on the person who was running the academic facilities in wammy house had contacted Watari, stating he was to shorten the exam season and lower the amount of tests.

That didn't end it though.

For five years, during the time of exam season the floors of wammy house were filled with children, face down, and listening to Fall Out Boy and is still a tradition to this day.


	3. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wammy kids fuck with new arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most stories are based off of posts by Tumblr user mihaelkeehl so go check them out! Enjoy.

 Assholes are what they are.

 They aren't geniuses or detectives. They aren't angels either. They are just mini assholes. Especially when it came to new arrivals.

 It started when A was first brought to wammy house. He was excited to meet L, not only was he going to be his mentor but he was finally going to have a friend.

 And L was a little shit. 

 He wasn't kind or sweet like A was, he liked to mess with people. And even though he saw A as one of his best friends, it didn't stop him from being a prick.

 "You know, I'm really gonna miss you when you're gone."

 "What do you mean?"

 A looked at him confused, he never saw L as sad as he was now. The times he was he always locked himself in the room.

 "Don't you know? Watari is only keeping you here to sell your organs. Its how he pays for travel expenses."

 He didn't know whether or not he was lying. He never seen L lie and but he didn't want to believe such a horrendous thing.

 "Watari would never do that! He loves us!"

 "But if Watari wasn't lying, why would he bring you here? He only needs one detective."

 That sent A running.

 Watari, who was in the kitchen having the cooks prepare lunch, looked down to find A latched onto his leg and crying. 

 "Please don't sell my organs Watari! I promise I'll be good. I don't wanna die! I wanna grow up and be a detective with L and B and I wanna go to college and-"

 Watari just knelt down and picked the boy up.

 "L LAWLIET, STOP TELLING THE CHILDREN I'M GOING TO SELL THEIR ORGANS!"

 which brings us to present day.

 New arrivals lock themselves in their rooms refusing to open the doors. Horrified children run and hide when Roger or Watari strolls down the hallways. Those that are told their days are numbered write wills giving their belongings to new friends they had made.

 Everyone knows it's not true. The truth is Watari loves them all, and he would never harm any of them. But those who are new to wammy house don't know that.

 Eventually they crack. They run to Watari or Roger crying, begging for them to let them live, that they don't want to die and every time Watari tells them that they are only being messed with.

 At first they always blamed L, as he was the first to do it, but they learned that both B and A had helped L do it to the next kid and that kid helped do it to the next kid.

 As they grew up, the younger kids took their place, fucking with the children that would come in after them. However, on the rare days when other teenagers were brought, L,B, and A couldn't help but go back to their roots.

 Watari even began telling kids in advance but the others would just tell them that Watari did it to bring their guard down. They even told made up stories about friends being taken and never seen again.

 No one is safe either. Everyone has their own story of what it was like for them. Many of them even went to L or A, sometimes even Beyond, crying, hoping they would be able to do something as they were basically Watari's children.

 They never did anything though because they claimed it would ruin the fun and that no one was really hurt. 

 Now that it is just seen as a regular thing in wammy's house, Roger and Watari sometimes join in on the fun. Spilling fake blood or dressing as doctors and walking throughout the house

 Moral of the story is wammy house is a very fucked up place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, for those who read my other story I will try to update it tomorrow. And just for those who are confused, this is in a universe where A didn't die and L sometimes visits cus' I wanted to have wammy's house but I also wanted the task force and the kira case so lets just say L visits off and on. Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you have anything you want to see at wammy house!


End file.
